


passing through unconscious states

by cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater on the bus stops working, and the boys do what they must to stay warm. Also there are a lot of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passing through unconscious states

Ashton's just got himself a sweet-ass blanket nest situation going on the floor in the back lounge of the bus, so of course it's only a matter of time before his little haven is interrupted by a rosy-cheeked Calum, far too bright eyed for this hour of the night. "The heater's stopped working," Calum says in a loud whisper. 

"You don't say," Ashton tells him, his voice muffled by the blankets pulled up to his cold nose. Calum frowns. "The driver said they should be able to get it fixed tomorrow once we're at the venue. I found all the blankets in storage back here."

"Cool," says Calum, and promptly drops to the floor to invade Ashton's nest. "I'll text Mikey and Luke to come join," he says, and tucks himself into Ashton's side, pulling the blankets close around them. Ashton opens his mouth to protest but a. pointless, and b. well, body heat's not a bad idea. From a tactical perspective. Calum's leaned in close like he means to share a secret, but there's only the sound of him texting, his face illuminated by the light of his phone. Ashton tries not to stare but it doesn't really work.  

Calum puts his phone down and snuggles closer, and it's not even like they haven't shared a bed before but with the chill around them and the deep blue dark through the windows, snow blurring as they speed down the highway it's - it's different, somehow. Dark and close and Ashton wants to touch his cold fingertips to Calum's face and find out if his skin is warm. Calum smiles at him and Ashton thinks about doing it, his fingers fluttering where they're curled against his own chest.

A moment later the back lounge door bursts open to let in a two-headed monster made of quilts.

"You've got something on your back," Calum says to Michael. He rolls a few inches away from Ashton, leaving him blinking. "I think it's some variety of fungus."

"He's leeching all my body heat, help me," Michael says, stumbling but somehow managing not to fall despite trying to walk with Luke curled around his middle, the two of them shambling along as well as two boys in a stand-up spoon position could manage.  

"Don't be greedy, you're always warmer than everyone else. You should share it," Luke pouts, nuzzling his face against Michael's cheek, pushing his nose against Michael's jaw, sort of rubbing his lips against Michael's throat in a way that could be either kissing or literally trying to warm his mouth up. Probably both. Luke's an opportunist.

"Your lips are cold you clingy overgrown icicle freak," Michael hisses. In quick succession, Luke bites at Michael's throat, Michael lets out a shrieky little cry like an offended crow, they lose their balance, and Calum apparently accurately assesses the situation, because he rolls himself on top of Ashton just in time to avoid Michael and Luke crashing heavily to the floor right where Calum's body had just been. 

"That was close," Calum breathes, staring down into Ashton's wide eyes. Their noses brush. Ashton's only vaguely aware of the whining tangle of boys next to them, knees and knuckles knocking into his side. Calum's lips are chapped from the winter cold and Ashton wonders how it'd feel to lick at Calum's mouth, make him open up, how Calum's lips would rasp and drag against his tongue.

Calum giggles a little, and Ashton's going to shake it off, he is, even with Calum all laid out on top of him with no apparent intention of going anywhere, when Michael says, "Are you guys gonna make out?"

"Yup," Calum says instantly, and Ashton just has time for a manly cry of panic before Calum starts planting loud smacking kisses on Ashton's cheeks, warm and rough, moving down his face so his chapped lips catch at Ashton's bit of middle-of-the-night stubble. Calum wriggles ostentatiously atop him, still making a joke of it, and Ashton has to grab his hips to still him, slipping his hands up until they’re practically encircling Calum's little waist.

"That's a good idea," Luke says, and Ashton pants out a breath, has to look at them so he's not looking up at Calum. It's just in time to see them moving, Michael crawling on top of Luke from where he'd settled curled up against Luke's back. Luke's still and pliant except for how he moves his arms up by his head, settles wrists up and Ashton doesn't understand why he'd have his hands out from beneath the pile of blankets until Michael slides his hands up Luke's forearms, wraps his fingers around Luke's wrists to pin him down, and gives Luke the kiss he's already arching up for.

Ashton’s cheeks burn to see them, even though it’s not like he hasn’t before - he’s seen them kiss while they were drunk and horny, seen Luke subdue Michael with kisses when Michael’s gotten too cranky, he’s even seen them kiss while they were all four in the midst of a Twitcam because they’re reckless and _out of their damn minds_. But it’s not like that now, cloistered together in the dark, just the four of them huddled close under the covers, protecting each other from the cold. Michael and Luke are kissing like they’re alone, hot but weirdly tender, enough that it hits Ashton suddenly that he’d underestimated this thing, this whatever they’ve had going on for months. He thinks about how they always room with each other now, how whenever he has to wake them up they’re always holding each other close, and he feels like a fucking idiot. 

“You okay?” Calum says quietly, his fingertips light on Ashton’s jaw, turning Ashton back to face him. “Didn’t figure you for the voyeur type.”

“They’re like eight inches away from me,” Ashton says, but it’s a weak protest. He was totally staring.

“I’ll show you eight inches,” Michael mumbles, and Ashton raises his eyebrows, turns to look back at him but he’s distracted, his mouth moving over Luke’s throat, sucking hot little kisses there that make Ashton’s own neck feel naked and cold, remembering how it feels to be kissed like that. It’s been too long.

“How, have you found a magic spell to make your dick double in size?” Calum asks, startling a laugh out of Ashton and a huff out of Michael, then a giggle from Luke that quickly turns to a yelp as Michael bites down on his neck.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Luke whines. It turns into a sharp needy inhale in a moment, and Ashton can hear it, feel it they’re so close, knows that Luke’s arching up under Michael, Luke’s foot bumping Ashton’s calf when he spreads his legs. Luke’s cheeks are flushed red, pupils dilated, and even in the dim starlight through the windows he can see that Luke looks fucked out already. 

“Don’t laugh at jokes about my dick,” Michael says, pinning Luke firmly to the floor and pouting at him, ducking back when Luke tries to go for another kiss. “You love my dick,” he says insistently, nose to nose with Luke. 

“You know I do,” Luke says, voice low like it’s scraped out of his throat. “Please, Mikey, give it to me.”

“Jesus,” Calum says, and Ashton swallows, tries very intensely to keep it together with Calum lying on top of him, their bodies aligned. Calum moves against him, just the slight shift of his hips, and Ashton can feel that he’s getting hard.

They’re all quiet for a moment, just the sound of their breathing and the road passing beneath them, the low rumble of the bus. In the relative silence it’s easy to hear fumbling under the covers, some shuffling that ends in Luke gasping, the breath coming in sharp and leaving stuttered, needy. 

“Are you gonna fuck him right here?” Calum asks, and Ashton bursts into an awkward giggle because - like, how is that a question you could even _ask_? Calum laughs a little too, then. 

“I might,” says Michael, not looking away from Luke, still touching him beneath the thick layers of covers, heavy enough that there’s only the slightest motion that lets Ashton guess that Michael is probably stroking Luke’s dick. “You can leave, if you want.”

“This is my blanket nest, you assholes,” Ashton whisper-squawks. “I created it and it’s my home now. I’m not leaving.”

“I guess it’ll help heat things up in here,” Calum says as if the temperature is a paramount concern anymore. Well, maybe it is. Ashton wraps his arms around Calum’s waist, shivering a little, still waiting for the last of the cold numbness to fade from his fingertips. Calum looks down at him, raising an eyebrow, and it’s fine, it’s just the spirit of the thing, Ashton’s got a weakness for dirty talk and anyway there’s only so much body heat a teenage man can take before, well. Calum’s not the only one sporting an inappropriate erection. It’s probably appropriate by now. Like, for the situation. This is stupid. Ashton’s not just going to lie there staring at Calum while Luke and Michael get their rocks off less than a foot away from him.

He leans up and Calum looks only faintly surprised before Ashton catches his mouth in a kiss.

“Ashton Irwin getting the party started,” Michael says appreciatively, and Ashton would flip him off if it didn’t require excavating his hand out from ten pounds of blankets or letting Calum go.

Ashton’s not sure what he expected kissing a boy to be like, like super gross or different or catastrophically stubbly or what, but it’s basically just like kissing a girl. There’s no slick taste of lip gloss and Calum kisses a little more roughly but that’s about it, and it’s hard to focus on an in-depth analysis because it just feels really good, like, pretty hot actually, kissing Calum. Not awkward and not even weird. Calum’s an awesome kisser. They probably should have taken a cue from Luke and Michael earlier when they first started doing their whatever casual sex thing. It just makes sense, right? Like, hooking up with your best friends who are also sort of your co-workers and often your roommates? Ashton’s going to stop thinking about this right now.

Calum’s already grinding down on him and it feels good, their cocks rubbing together through their pajama pants, thin cotton not doing much to keep them apart but Ashton likes it, the warm extra friction. He moves his hands down to Calum’s hips to better guide his movements, thrust up against him, but his hands seem to have their own agenda because then they’re on Calum’s ass. It feels as nice as it looks, not that Ashton’s given that matter any thought before in weaker moments.

Calum pulls back from the kiss but stays close, looking down at Ashton as he reaches between them, lifts his hips and slips his hand into Ashton’s pants with no warning, gets a firm grip on Ashton’s dick and then just touches him, feeling him out like he’s getting to know Ashton’s cock, learning it. Like maybe he’s done this before, introduced himself to new dicks this way, and Ashton suddenly wonders if he’s like, the freak in the band, the weird dude that doesn’t touch other guys’ dicks when clearly the rest of them are old hands at it. If they ever all do it to each other without him, Calum too, joining Michael and Luke in their thing. If he’s just doomed to join everything late, always be the last guy in, in the band and now in this.

His mood’s gone south, peevish at the possibility that he’s been excluded, and he turns to look at Luke and Michael and find a way to blame it on Mike, who’s fault it probably is because he’s a greedy fuck who always takes the last slice of pizza and keeps all the dicks for himself. Calum just starts kissing his throat, though, still stroking him, and Ashton’s stopped short by the sight of his bandmates, looking all sweet again, slow kisses with Michael’s hand spanning Luke’s cheek, the two of them lazily moving against each other like they have all the time in the world. Ashton supposes they do. Maybe they all do. 

Ashton fumbles a hand down to get his hand on Calum’s cock, join in the club all proper, and Calum’s moan when he finds it gets their attention, has them pulling away to breathe, looking at Calum and Ashton. “You guys are really hot,” Luke says, all breathless and wide-eyed, and Michael frowns down at him, does something with his hips that makes the blankets rise and Luke moan.

“Keep it in your pants,” Michael tells him, staring at Luke until he refocuses, looks back up at him.

“You took my pants off of me,” Luke says.

“Shut up,” says Michael. “Roll over.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Ashton says, sort of to Calum, since Luke’s scrambling to get over onto his stomach underneath Michael and neither of them are paying attention to him anymore.

“Tragic,” says Calum. “We should get our pants off.”

Ashton wants to keep on with the joke but he also wants to come, and make Calum come too, that would be interesting, so. He pushes at Calum’s pajama bottoms and it’s a clumsy ridiculous struggle to get them down and kicked off without emerging from the blankets, but Ashton’s committed to both warmth and nakedness and he won’t sacrifice one for the other. 

“Be less messy if we get our tops off too,” Calum says, and for some reason that makes Ashton blush, because messiness and semen and stuff, hooking up with a guy, etc., but he pushes past it and finds Calum’s fastidiousness adorable in the meantime. He lets Calum help him get his shirt off, wriggling under him and raising his arms so Calum can help him squirm out of it, and then he does the same for Calum, leaving Cal all fluffy-haired and giggly and super naked on top of him, their hard dicks aligned, wow just really jumping into the deep end of the gay sex pool here, which speaking of -

“Oh god,” Luke moans.

Luke’s got his fingers curled into the blankets they’re lying on, his eyes shut tight, cheeks all flushed and it’s pretty, oh god everyone’s pretty now, Ashton can’t help but think so. Michael’s pretty too, on top of Luke, braced over him and stroking his knuckles down the side of Luke’s face, his eyes wide and focused on Luke, watching him. “Feel good?” Michael asks, a low murmur. He rubs his thumb over Luke’s cheekbone like he’s feeling the warmth there, the hot pink sex flush of his cheek so vivid that Ashton thinks he can almost feel it too. 

“Yeah, please,” Luke says, and opens his eyes, a slow flutter of eyelashes and then he’s staring back at Ashton and Calum, his eyes still half-lidded. “What are you guys doing?”

“What, you want narration?” Calum asks, joking-like but with a lilt to it like maybe he’s up for it. “I think we were gonna jerk each other off, what are you doing?”

“Getting fucked,” Luke says, a dreamy smile on his face, and then his mouth opens on a moan, the slap of Michael’s hips against his ass audible.

Ashton can feel Calum swallow, presses his hand to the base of Calum’s spine to - something, reassure him maybe, even though by all rights Ashton’s the one out of his depth here. Calum laughs a little, like he’s embarrassed, and then he’s squirming, moving off of Ashton’s body but not all the way, just so they have a bit more room to breathe, his thigh still slotted between Ashton’s, hard cock pressed against his hip. Ashton reaches for him, means to make it a sweet touch, something soothing, but his knuckles make their way down too quick, stroking down the bone of his hip before his fingers curl around Calum’s dick like that was their destination all along. 

Calum’s eyes are big and dark when they meet Ashton’s, almost surprised like he didn’t really expect Ashton to go through with it. It’s annoying and it makes Ashton want to give him a really good hand job, because if Ashton’s going to do gay stuff then goddammit he’s gonna be great at it. Michael and Luke are making a racket next to them, all panting and thrusting and Luke’s hot little needy cries and it’s giving Ashton a complex, frankly. No, okay, not a complex. Something to live up to. 

It’s not that much different than any kind of sex, just paying attention to what the other person’s into, so that’s what Ashton does, watching Calum’s face as he starts to stroke him, seeing what makes him gasp and bite his lip, gripping him harder until he groans and ducks his head against Ashton’s shoulder, mumbles, “Yeah, Ash.” 

Except it’s sort of different, then, because it’s Calum, who he spends pretty much every day with even when they’re not touring or doing band stuff, Calum saying his name in that low, hoarse rasp, Calum thrusting against him, fucking Ashton’s fist. And it should be weird or scary, maybe, but it isn’t. It’s awesome. “Kiss me,” Ashton says, and feels like an ass, but Calum does it immediately, kissing Ashton’s throat and jaw and then his mouth, taking charge and leading it so Ashton can focus on stroking Calum’s cock, letting himself be kissed. 

“Aww,” Michael says next to them. He’s sort of panting, though, so it’s probably more his reflex to mock everything than any real intent to critique. Ashton doesn’t pay him any mind. He can get on Michael’s case about how tender and boyfriendy he and Luke are later anyway. Right now he really just wants to make Calum come. 

Calum’s starting to move more insistently against him, fever hot friction that has Ashton just shy of begging Calum to get a hand on his dick, start returning the favor. He holds off only because it seems like Calum’s close and seeing Calum like this has Ashton so hot he doesn’t think it’s going to take much for Calum to get him off. Things ping at his brain, old memories cropping up of Calum’s teasing flirtations, always asking to be punished or told he’s pretty, stuff that Ashton’s always brushed off as jokes but maybe - Ashton bites at Calum’s lower lip hard enough to sting, licks at it as Calum pulls away gasping. 

“You look so hot, Cal,” Ashton says, and Calum groans, shoves his hips forward and starts to come, hot wet spurting over Ashton’s stomach. It feels dirty and Ashton likes it, squirms at the feeling of another boy coming all over him, slicking his skin, the muscles of his stomach clenching at the filthy pleasure of it. He wants more of this, as much as he can get. As often as he can get it. Good thing they pretty much live with each other. 

Still. Ashton lifts his hips, shifts a little so his cock bumps against Calum’s side. “Come on, do me,” Ashton says when Calum doesn’t instantly snap to. 

“Bossy,” Calum says. He rubs his nose lazily against Ashton’s shoulder like even that’s too much effort, but he grabs Ashton’s cock so it’s fine, Ashton nearly protesting when Calum lets it go again but it’s only so he can smear his hand through his come spattered over Ashton’s stomach, gets enough so his hand’s all slick when he gets a grip on Ashton’s dick again. Ashton’s trying to decide if he thinks it’s gross or hot or hot because it’s kind of gross or what, but then Calum starts stroking him and it’s an awkward angle and probably more of an effort with the weight of the blankets yet somehow it’s the best hand job Ashton’s ever received. Like, so good that he has to turn away, can’t look at Calum’s shoulder moving and definitely can’t peer beneath the blankets to watch Calum’s hand move on his dick, because otherwise he’ll only get to enjoy this spectacular hand job for like a minute. Jesus, has Calum been doing specific arm exercises and strength training for this or what?

Michael and Luke are still going at it and it’s like, ridiculous. Ashton feels like he’s watching a sex scene from a movie or something; real boys don’t fuck like this, all slow with their eyes closed, an easy grind that practically comes with its own soft mood lighting. The starlight through the window’s hitting them just right, and Michael’s hand is atop Luke’s on the blankets, their fingers entwined. It looks like married people sex. If they both try to claim Calum for their best man Ashton’s going to be pissed.

Michael opens his eyes and Ashton feels caught, can’t do much more than blink at him, but all Michael does is grin, squeeze Luke’s hand so Luke opens drowsy eyes and smiles at Ashton too. “Moan a little louder, I think we’re the show tonight,” Michael says, soft into Luke’s ear, and Luke pulls their linked hands to his lips, kisses Michael’s knuckles and then lets him go, reaches over to squeeze Ashton’s shoulder.

“Hey Ash,” Luke says. “You like watching?” 

Ashton just nods. It’s easy to be honest with Luke, Luke’s always honest with them. It seems obvious in retrospect, what’s going on, the contentment on Luke’s face so clear with Michael holding him close, Michael inside him. Makes Ashton want to be honest too, feeling so good, with Calum kissing his throat, stroking his cock, with his best friends next to him. “Make him come,” Ashton says to Michael, gets his hand up from beneath the blankets to fold it over Luke’s on his shoulder, “I wanna see.”

“Well, I was going to anyway,” Michael says, but he sets to it, the blankets moving as he drags Luke up under him into a better position. “I just fucked him a couple hours ago so I was going slow this time.”

“I like it slow,” Luke says, arching back, baring his throat for Michael to lick at.

“You like it all ways,” Michael says. 

“I like being paid attention to,” says Calum. 

When Ashton looks back at him Calum’s got an annoyed look on his face and that’s no good, Ashton just didn’t want to embarrass himself is all. “Sorry,” he says, “there’s just dicks everywhere,” and at least it gets Calum laughing, his hand speeding up on Ashton’s cock, so Ashton focuses, starts to fuck Calum’s fist a bit, feels it building in him and maybe Calum can tell too because he smiles, leans in close and lets Ashton have a kiss, and maybe that’s what does it, or maybe it’s everything, Calum’s mouth and his hands and his body pressed up against Ashton’s, and Michael and Luke next to them gasping each other’s names. Ashton comes hard enough that it aches a little, tension in his stomach and thighs that fades as he comes in Calum’s fist, moans against Calum’s mouth. 

It feels like coming up out of a fog when he gets back to himself, conscious of all the sticky details now that his brain isn’t eighty percent occupied by an impending orgasm. He’s just in time to see Michael come, his red mouth dropped open, shoulders trembling as he fills Luke up. Luke who, judging by the way he’s slumped to the floor, has gotten there already. So Ashton missed it. Next time, then. There’ll be a next time, Ashton’s pretty sure. This seems like a thing they should keep doing.

Ashton reaches over to give Michael something like a manly congratulatory pat on the back, a job well done sort of gesture, but it ends up being more of a fond shoulder caress. Oops. Michael just smiles at him though, apparently too orgasm-drunk to make fun of him. Ashton doesn’t feel much like mockery either. Sex seems to be beneficial for their temperaments. 

“I’m not as cold anymore,” Calum says. “This was a good idea.” He’s drooping against Ashton’s shoulder, a comfortable weight up plastered to his side.

“Group sex is the new central heating,” Luke says blearily, startling quiet laughter from the rest of them. Michael kisses his cheek and pats his shoulder, eases up off of him and settles draped half over his back. 

It probably says something about their lives that Ashton doesn’t think anyone will be particularly surprised or unsettled to find them all cuddled together in the back in the morning, but - “We should get our pants on at least,” Ashton says, because the rest of them seem content to just fall asleep in a naked pile like a bunch of puppies. “For propriety’s sake.” There’s grumbling but they all do it. Ashton wins again.

“Wasn’t really proper group sex,” Michael mumbles, sounding half-asleep even though it’s only been a minute. “I think we can do better.”

Ashton, for one, has never been the type to back down from a challenge. “There’s always tomorrow,” he says. “Go to sleep.” And because Ashton always has the best ideas, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a ficlet based on the trope meme prompt huddling for warmth, and became a thing with lots more words and feelings. If you enjoyed it, please let me know! This is the longest story I've written so far about these boys and comments would mean a lot. <3
> 
> If you'd like to share this story on Tumblr please [reblog here](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/post/69603279292/passing-through-unconscious-states-5sos-ot4)!


End file.
